


That's Not My Name

by Ziam22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I thought of this yesterday in eigth period, It's just fluff and angst and more nice stuff, Liam thinks Jaan's a person, Liam's just Zayn's life, M/M, because my ex-crush looked hella good with her curly hair and all, but right, when /he's/ not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziam22/pseuds/Ziam22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zayn calls Liam ‘Jaan’ and Liam suspects he’s being cheated on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not My Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unfortunate17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunate17/gifts).



> I was with my ex-crush and I thought, 'wow youre so fucking pretty', and then I was like, 'do you think Zayn tells Liam how beautiful he is every chance he gets?' And then I thought of Safaa (Unfortunate17 here on AO3) and how she writes Zayn calling Liam ‘Jaan’ and I was like, that kinda sounds like a name. So that’s where I came up with this idea. Yeah.

It didn’t happen until four months after they started dating. Liam was calm about it though, he didn’t want to accuse Zayn of anything - didn’t want Zayn to think he didn’t trust him.

Even if it was quiet and full of love, Liam still heard it loud and clear. He clutched his hands into the sheets, held back his moans because he knew his neighbors were home and well, he  _knew_  elderly people who were enjoying their nightly programs on television wouldn’t want to hear his breathy, loud, vocal moans.

“Are you  _trying_  to be quiet?” Zayn hissed in his ear, bucking his hips harder to angle at Liam’s sweet spot.

Liam whimpered quietly and nodded.

“Why?” Zayn asked, “I  _want_  everyone to hear you scream my name.” He said, continuing his moan-worthy thrusts.

“Zayn - I-I can’t hold it in any longer..” Liam whispered, his eye groping shut and his mouth opening a jar.

“That’s ok babe, let it out.” Zayn soothed, roaming his hips in a smooth rhythm.

“Fuck.” Liam screamed, “Zayn -  _Zayn_ ,” He breathed, “I’m close. I-” He released, spurting over Zayn’s chest.

Zayn sniffled a chuckle as he leaned in and nibbled softly on Liam’s ear, “I’m close baby.” He hushed, climaxing and Liam groaned out loud. “I love you, _Jaan_.”

Liam’s eyes nearly popped out of his head, but Zayn didn’t see (was too busy getting out of Liam and nuzzling in his neck to notice). _Jaan?_  Liam thought,  _Who the fuck is **Jaan**?_

Liam didn’t pay anymore attention to it than needed. He let it slide, let Zayn fall asleep and go to work in the morning and come back to their shared apartment and cuddle with Liam on the couch, and let a couple days pass by, too.

Until it happened  _again_.

*

Liam was in the kitchen, cooking up a meal because he was hungry, when Zayn slammed the door behind him and threw his coat on the floor, walking up behind Liam and wrapped his arms around his torso, hooking his chin on Liam’s chin as he watched the brunette whisk around eggs.

“Watcha cookin’ good lookin’?” He teased and grinned.

Liam let out a soft disapproval noise and shook his head. “Cliche move Malik, cliche move.”

“Ah, sorry baby, you just look good in aprons. Especially ones that say ‘Kiss the Cook’.” He beamed.

“Cheesy moron.” Liam mocked, whipping some egg whites onto Zayn’s cheek.

Zayn wiped his face and glared at Liam, “Just trying to get you in the mood, geez.” He admitted boldy, grinding onto Liam.

Liam yelped, nearly dropping the bowl as he suddenly felt Zayn’s bulge against him. “Jesus Christ Zayn.” He snapped, “Can’t go a minute without getting hard, can ya?”

“Not when I’m around you, baby.” Zayn smirked, kissing Liam’s cheek sloppily.

“Whatever.” Liam spoke nonchalantly. He set the bowl down and spun around in Zayn’s arms, kissing the man passionately before dropping to his knees. “Well we can’t have this, can we?” He said gently, palming Zayn through his jeans.

Zayn groaned, slipping a hand in Liam’s hair, tugging gently.

Liam huffed, taking off Zayn’s belt and dropping his pants and boxers. He eyed Zayn’s cock and took a deep breathe and enclosed his mouth over it. Liam felt Zayn twitch and giggled before hollowing his cheeks and sucking lovingly.

Zayn closed his eyes and noised out, pulling harshly at Liam’s hair. “Fuck,  _Jaan_.” He screeched.

Liam swallowed and his eyes got teary.Who was Jaan? Liam pulled off slowly and starting whisking his eggs again while he heard Zayn shuffle and pull up his pants.

“You ok?” Zayn asked, brushing a hand on Liam’s back as he moved next to him.

“Fine.” Liam bit bitterly, clenching his jaw.

Zayn continued to look at Liam worriedly, “Are you sure?” He pressed on.

“I’m fine!” Liam yelled, pushing his boyfriend away from him and dropping his bowl, allowing the mix to stream on the floor. Liam moved both his hands in his hair and pulled, closing his eyes, and letting out a frustrated noise.

 _Maybe it’s just one of Zayn’s co-workers,_  Liam thought,  _Maybe he’s so used to calling his names around the office to do work that he accidentally let’s it slip. - Then why doesn’t he tell me he’s sorry!? Why doesn’t he just say ‘Oh Im so sorry Liam, thats just my friend at work’!? Why doesn’t he pay any attention to it!?_

Liam opened his eyes to find Zayn staring at him from across the kitchen with a concerned look. “Liam, are you alright?” He asked calmly.

“I’m ok, I’m sorry.” Liam apologized, biting his lip and walking closer to Zayn.

Zayn welcomed him with open arms and they both went to bed together, Zayn happy that Liam was feeling better, and Liam letting this second incident cross away.

*

Liam had just come back from a job interview, now that he was almost done with school - finally. He hung his coat just as Zayn came rushing out of their room with a piece of paper in his hand.

“ _Jaan, Jaan,_  look!” He yelled in glee.

Liam’s heart ached when hearing  _his_  name but the happy look on Zayn’s face made him believe the bright colored scrap in the raven haired man’s hand was more significant. “What’s up?” He asked curiously.

“Here, here, read it aloud.” Zayn bit his lip, the smile still etched on his face as he passed the paper to Liam.

“An art contest will be held at this annual City Festival. To submit your painting, you must send it in by the 19th.” Liam read. “Zayn, that’s in like - 4 days.” Liam reminded.

“I know!” Zayn said, “That’s why I gotta get right to work! I already called off work for these few days - And don’t worry, I’m using my vacation days.”

Liam rolled his eyes and read the poster again. “Are there any prizes for the winner?” He asked.

Zayn glared at him. “I’m not entering for a prize Liam, I’m entering because I want people to see my work - see how I am. Maybe I’ll quit the office and become a full time artist. How’s that sound, baby? People from all over the world will be coming here just to see  _my_  work. They’ll pay big money for my paintings, and we’ll be rich. You wouldn’t even have to lift a finger.” He grinned brightly at Liam.

Liam held back a laugh at his boyfriend’s admiration and care. “Whatever you want Zayn. What are you going to draw anyway?”

“I have no idea.” Zayn said honestly. “I saw the paper today on my way home. Fuck, what do I draw? Liam - What do I draw?”

Liam huffed, “How about.. A flower?”

Zayn gave him a pathetic look. “A flower, Liam, a flower? Really?” Zayn shook his head, making his way back to their bedroom. “I’m dating the most original, cliche guy in the world.” He shot over his shoulder before closing the door.

Liam tsked.

About an hour later, Liam was really tired and made way to open the door to the bedroom when it immediately shut back. Liam stared at the wooden door. “Zayn?”

“You can’t come in.” Zayn’s raw voice came through. “You can’t come in until I’m done.”

Liam frowned. “And when will that be?”

“Probably in 3 to 4 days.” Was Zayn’s reply.

“ _Zayn_! I’m tired.”

“There’s a couch.”

“ _Zayn_!”

The door opened and Zayn came out, slowly closing the door behind him. He had a blanket and a pillow in his hand as he smiled sheepishly at Liam. Liam growled and yanked the items out of Zayn’s hands as he stomped over to the couch, Zayn following behind. Liam set up the couch and snuggled into the blankets, the frown still visible.

“I’m sorry.” Zayn said. “I want it to be a surprise.”

“Go away.” Liam hissed.

“Baby no, don’t be mad at me.” He pouted.

“Leave me alone.”

“Leeeeyuumm.” Zayn sung. “I’m sorrrrryy.”

“Shut up and go work on your stupid painting.”

He heard Zayn get up and a door closing.

*

It’s been 3 days since Liam was able to sleep on his own bed. Not the couch wasn’t comfy or anything, just he missed being able to turn around without falling or stretch all over the place, but mostly he missed sleeping with someone else in the bed. He missed the heat radiating off them and the loose arm around his waist. He missed Zayn.

It’s also been 3 days since Liam’s had any contact with Zayn besides the quick, “Hi, how was school?” chat and rushed kiss before Zayn ducked back into the room. Liam would spend the rest of the day watching TV and eating gummy bears.

Well, today they were out of gummy bears and Liam didn’t feel like sleeping on the couch anymore, and I mean, he did pay half of the money for this place so he deserves to sleep wherever he wants.

He knocked on the door roughly. “Zayn! Open the door!”

“Hold on!” Zayn called back, “I’m almost done, I swear!”

“No Zayn,  _now_!”

“Hold on!”

“Zayn, if you don’t open this door, I’m going to leave.” Liam mumbled, “Forever.” He decided to add, only to frighten Zayn.

When there was no response or any movement heard, Liam thought,  _Does he even care if I leave? I’m sure he has **Jaan**  to return to._ And they he froze. He had forgotten all about mystic Jaan. Was Zayn cheating on him? While he was at school, was Zayn off at someone else’s house making  _their_  bed warm instead of his? Was Zayn really that kind of person? That kind of person to have affairs and accidentally call each of his lovers the wrong names. Did Zayn call  _Jaan_ , Liam by accident? Or was he actually careful with his precious Jaan?

Liam felt tears rim his eyes as he made a move to leave when he heard Zayn’s quiet voice.

“You wouldn’t leave me, would you, Li?”

Liam whimpered lowly. “I love you.” He said without a second thought.

The door fiddled open and Zayn stepped out, hair, hands, and shirt trailed with paint and said, “I love you too.” Before reaching out and pulling Liam closer to him, kissing him quickly.

Liam tangled his arms over Zayn’s shoulders and held Zayn tighter to him, mumbling, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Zayn said, pulling away.

“Can I come in now?” Liam questioned.

“I’m not done, Liam.”

“I don’t care. I want to go back into  _our_  room Zayn.”

Zayn sighed and opened the door wider, making a gesture for Liam to step in.

Liam followed and walked into the room he’s been 3 days without seeing. He nearly forgot what it looked like. It looked different alright - Not the messed up bed or the breaking nightstand. Not the chipped wallpaper or the slightly crooked ceiling light. No it looked different because there were paint stains all over the floor and paintbrushes laying around everywhere, but most importantly, there was a giant easel in the middle of the room with a painting of -

_Him._

Liam stared, wide eyed at the work of art in front of him. It was an exact replica of a picture of Liam when they had first met. Liam remembered the curly hair that he had cut off so well. They were growing back rapidly but that didn’t mean he didn’t recognize his own self. His eyes were bright and mixed with different shades of brown as they stared up. Liam was looking at the clouds, telling Zayn what he saw. He can see the small flash in his eyes from where Zayn took the photo with his phone, not realizing flash was on. His lips are bright pink and they’re curled up in a small smile of admiration. He notices a small corner is still only outlined, not colored. It’s small but noticeable. He squints his eyes and sees what looks like a flower, right in his hair. It was a tiny yellow carnation that Zayn had stuck in his hair after seeing it.

Liam turned to Zayn, where the older man was smiling shyly.

“I sat here for hours thinking of what to draw when I remembered you said flower. It made me think of when we first met and there was a flower in your hair. I still have the photo so I thought - why not? You’re the most beautiful thing in the world,  _Jaan_.”

Liam would’ve frozen at that name but he was too caught up in Zayn working day and night to draw  _him_  and so amazingly that he couldn’t help running into Zayn and crying into his shoulder.

Zayn held him like always. “I’m guessing the crying means you like it?”

Liam sniffled and looked up, “It’s gorgeous. You made me better looking than I am.”

Zayn laughed at the comment before adding, “Pictures don’t lie, and neither to do I.” He said, pressing their lips together.

And Liam thought,  _Sure you don’t. But I forgive you this time, because I bet you never drew **Jaan**  like you drew me._

*

It turns out there was no actual winner, even after Liam protested that the flyer said art contest. Zayn had shrugged it off like he hadn’t just actually spend 4 whole days working on something so hard and beautiful for nothing.

Liam was outraged but once Zayn hung up the painting in their living room, he wasn’t so mad.

Yet.

They had gone a few days more, lolling around on the couch, pigging out, and sleeping. When Liam got sick of it.

He was currently laying on top of Zayn as they both stared at the TV commercial when he turned to Zayn and peppered him with kisses.

Zayn chuckled and squeezed Liam closer before leaning down and giving Liam a real kiss.

Liam smiled against Zayn’s lips and muttered a quick, “I love you.”

Zayn pulled away and stared into Liam’s eyes, smiling, “I love you too,  _Jaan_.”

Liam’s eyes widened, as did Zayn as he saw his boyfriend’s expression, and got up, grabbing his pillow and hitting Zayn repeatedly with it. Zayn tried standing up and pull the pillow away from Liam but Liam was hitting him in the face, making it hard to see.

“Li-Liam, stop it! What are you-”

“You cheating fucking bastard! How could you do so much for me and still be with someone else!” Liam yelled, continuing to bash Zayn.

“What are you talking abo-”

“You ask me out, you ask me to live with you,  _you draw a picture of me_ , but you still call me a different guy’s name and you’re not even sorry about it! How do you think I feel, hearing you call me  ** _Jaan_** _,_   _and you don’t even apologize for it_!”

“Liam-”

“You’re such a fucking asshole, if I would have known-”

“Liam-”

“I would have never-”

“Liam-”

“-Gone out with y-”

“Liam!” Zayn screamed, catching the pillow in his grip and throwing it across the room, dropping Liam and pinning him down on the floor.

“Get off me you lying, cheating, son of a-” Liam was cut off with Zayn’s lips smashing against him. Of course he easily melted but he was right back on pushing Zayn away after coming back to the situation.

“Will you relax and listen to me?” Zayn hissed.

“You don’t deserve my patience!” Liam rejected.

“Listen, Jaan isn’t a name, Jaan is Urdu.” Zayn explained gently.

“Jaan is - Jaan is Urdu?” Liam raised an eyebrow. “Urdu… Isn’t that your language?”

“Yeah. It’s a word in Urdu, it’s not some guy’s name, I’m not cheating on you. I would never do that to you Liam, how could you think I ever would?” Zayn asked, offended.

“I-I’m sorry. At first I didn’t think, but then you kept calling me it - I thought it was someone’s name. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not, I can assure you.”

“Then what does it mean?” Liam asked then stopped Zayn, “No. Wait. I wanna search it.”

“What? Why?”

“Just to make sure you aren’t lying to me.” Liam assured, taking out his phone before reading, “Someone's jaan is someone they love and are willing to die for. This is especially used by lovers calling each other their life and true love. This person has stole your heart and won't give it back to you and, in truth, you don't want it back from them because you love them so dearly…” Liam looked up at Zayn, “Zayn.. I - I didn’t know.”

“You’re my life, Liam. I want to be with you forever, and although we’re still too young to get married, I can’t wait for that day when I get to put a ring on your finger and call you mine forever.”

“Oh, Zayn.” Liam cried, rushly hugging the boy closer. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

*

_“Tell me Liam Payne, what do the clouds look like to you?” Zayn said, staring smugly at the brown headed boy in front of him, taking a seat in front of him. He held a small yellow carnation and planted it in the boy’s hair, right behind his ear._

_Liam gave off a cute look, touching the flower distantly before dropping his hand, leaving the plant be. “And why would you want to know, Zayn Malik?”_

_“Ah, so you know me?”_

_“Only because you’re in three of my classes.”_

_“Hmm, for a sophomore you’re pretty smart, taking junior classes and all.”_

_“Why thank you. Is there any reason you came to sit with me and asked me what clouds look like?” Liam asked._

_“I just wanted to see to see your point of view of them. I mean, that one looks like… A Dragon.” He said, pointing to one._

_Liam looked up and stared at the cloud. “Nah, it looks like a.. A rabbit.”_

_“A rabbit? Are you draft? It’s totally a dragon.”_

_“Na-uh. You can see it’s ears right there.” Liam pointed up, letting a small smile curve on his mouth._

_Zayn was star struck by Liam’s expression that he didn’t think twice when swiping out his phone and snapping a photo of him. Like I said - he didn’t think twice, meaning he didn’t think to check if the flash was on. But it was already too late to take it back because the photo was taken and Liam was blinking and staring at him._

_“Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean - Your face just - You’re really cute, you know that Payne?” Zayn spurred._

_“Why thank you Malik.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Right  
> So this one is for Safaa since she basically inspired me to write this and I love her so much and you guys /need/ to go read her work because it's /beyond/ anything you've ever read before, I'm positive.


End file.
